Just Relax
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots with my OC Sasha and Loki in no particular order based on prompts I had to write over on Deviantart.
1. Just Relax

"Would you calm down, it'll be better if you just relax," a woman's voice states. Thor raises an eyebrow, wondering what mess Loki's managed to get himself into with the mortal woman this time. Loki lets out a long groan which is followed by a couple of thumps and even a yelp. "Dammit, Loki, you know you like this."

"Maybe the first time or two, yes," Loki says in a strained voice," but now it's just torture." Thor looks at Tony, unsure whether or not to enter the living room of Stark tower or just keep the door closed and walk away like nothing happened—Tony decided on the former. "Do we always have to do it your way, a change of pace would be nice." Another thump and a long groan.

"Don't sass me, Mister God, I'll just stop it and leave right now—"

"Don't be like that, you impatient child."

"If I was a child this wouldn't be happening." Tony's eyes widen in shock, well-aware that it was his teenage daughter that was in there with the God of Mischief. He pushes the doors open, freezing at the unexpected scene. Loki and Sasha were sprawled out on the floor, fighting over which movie they would watch.


	2. Dancing Heartbeats

Loki watches as Sasha sits outside the apartment her father bought for her, tears rolling down her cheeks in a continuous stream. He couldn't help the curiosity that overcame him, wondering what could make such a strong young woman cry like that. Surely she should be at her prom by now; laughing and joking with her friends instead of freezing in the cold night air.

She slowly raises her head when she hears his approach, eyes red and puffy from crying. She ducks her head again, not wanting one of her closest friends to see her like this. "What is wrong," Loki asks, sitting next to her on the steps. She just shakes her head, knowing that if she opened her mouth to talk the tears would just come back with full force. Loki lifts her head so he could get a good look at her, using magic to take away the soreness of her eyes and the tears she'd cried earlier.

"It's stupid," she shrugs, voice hoarse and soft—not at all like the confidante one he was used to hearing.

"Tell me anyway."

"My date ditched and went to prom with his ex." Loki remembers what the boy's ex looked like; Nutella-looking skin, squeaky voice, no thoughts in her head, and a rather large, nasty looking zit just between her uneven eyes. The image caused him to grimace and look back down at the girl beside him; straight mahogany hair up in an intricate hairstyle, pale skin, soft, pink lips…

"His loss." Loki stands suddenly, bringing Sasha up with him and leading her to the small porch of the apartment complex. "I believe he owed you a dance, did he not?" She nods slowly, confusion filling her dark eyes. "I guess you'll just have to deal with me and then you and I can think up something truly awful for that idiot." She smiles again, her confidence coming back.

As she lays her head against his chest and they begin their dance she could swear she felt his heartbeat speed up.


	3. Nightmares

_Loki was confused—the lights on his floor of Stark Tower had suddenly gone out with no explanations. He uses his magic to see if a threat was near, but came up with nothing. He would've chalked it up to a normal everyday power outage, but it was only his floor, and, let's face it, stuff like this just doesn't happen at Stark Tower. Loki gets up from his couch, tossing the book he was reading on a cushion and walking to his door, planning on going down stairs and asking about the problem._

_When he reached the floor below him (belonging to Sasha, Tony's daughter) he was shocked to find dust and cobwebs covering every square inch. It was strange because Sasha hated filth and made sure her floor of the tower practically sparkled. "Sasha," he calls out, receiving to response from the hyper teenager. "What's going on," he mumbles to himself, going directly to his friend's room, expecting to see her dancing around in the bright yellow room in a Game of Thrones shirt and a pair of too big sweats—instead he was met with more grime and most of her things strewn about her room. He takes a step inside, picking up her favorite stuffed animal her father had bought when she was small and was having severe kidney problems; it was a pink teddy bear about the length of Loki's forearm with a rainbow colored ribbon around its neck._

_She'd cherished it, never going anywhere without it. He clutches it tightly, going down to the next floor, the one Clint and Natasha shared with their own infant son. "Hello," he shouts, greeted with an eerie silence. Their floor wasn't in quite as bad a shape as Sasha's was, but it was nowhere near repairable. What has happened to everyone? The same thing greeted him on every floor and every room he checked and he was beginning to get unnerved. Something had obviously happened to the people he has come to care for and he wanted to get to the bottom. He groans, realizing he was starting to sound like someone from Scooby Doo. He walks from the kitchen of the main floor into the sitting room._

_"The strong Prince clutching so tightly to a child's toy," mocks a familiar voice, one that makes Loki begin to tremble in rage and fear. Thanos was here. Loki slowly turns to face the being that the voice belongs to, finding the red giant standing near the large couch where he and Sasha were often found fighting over what show to watch or game to play. "And I thought you'd tried so hard not to have any weaknesses after you failed me, but I found one you didn't even realize you had." He points down at the couch and now Loki and make out a small form in the dim lighting._

_It was Sasha lying on the couch; pale skin now ashen and her lips a pale blue. He could tell from where he was the teen was no longer alive, but that didn't stop him from running to her and collapsing at her side, clutching her hand in his free one. She was barely seventeen, not yet old enough to endure this cruel fate. "I told you, Asgardian," Thanos hisses," that when I was through you truly would know the meaning of pain."_

Loki jerks awake, looking around him; half-expecting to still be crouching next to Sasha's still body. He was in his room, the lights on and the book he was reading earlier on the floor beside the couch. Loki jumps to his feet, rushing to Sasha's floor to see if what had just experienced was some terrible dream. Her door is barely open and he could hear the soft sounds of Helen Jane Long's song Expression playing softly. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he finds the teen sitting at her desk doing history homework, head bobbing along to the piano's soft notes. He floor was as clean as usual and her teddy bear was sitting on her desk.

It was only a nightmare.


	4. Ashes to Ashes

Loki stood in the rain with the Avengers, holding the hand of a sobbing toddler. Loki doesn't look at Sasha, not wanting to be pulled in by her wide, dark eyes—instead he looks ahead at the tiny headstone, the cause of the child's uncontrollable tears. _Here lies Franklin_. Franklin was the turtle that Clint had won for Sasha at a fair six months ago after she had begged her uncle most of the night. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, he thinks to himself with a scowl.

It had died last night after it pissed off the cat that all of the residents of Stark Tower claimed. Now the poor pet was six feet under and the cat was eating tuna inside out of the rain. Lucky little beast. Sasha turns to her father, holding up her arms in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up. Tony quickly obliges, holding the four-year-old to him tightly with his cheek resting atop her head. "It'll be okay, squirt," Clint tells her softly, taking his niece from Tony and walking back inside, promising to spend the rest of the day with her doing whatever she wanted.

They all relax on the large couch in the sitting room, Sasha snuggled between Steve and Loki while all of them watched Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf for the billionth time that month. Slowly Sasha's tears began to turn into laughter, saying lines in unison with the cartoon characters; her favorite being "Not the hunchbunch!" which made everyone else's mood turn cheerier. As much as Loki hated to admit it, seeing the child happy made him happy as well.


	5. Of Love and War

Loki and Tony stand just outside Sasha's room, their ears pressed to the door as they eavesdrop on the conversation she and her boyfriend are having. Neither men trust the hooligan and they intended on protecting her virtue. Sasha's laugh makes the worried father growl, sure that his little girl looked too cute for her own good while Loki _knew _she did. "I don't know, Eric." Sasha's voice in uncertain and Loki could practically see her biting her lower lip in a way that made even himself fight not to kiss her.

"It'll be fine, babe, don't worry," is her boyfriend's response, one that makes both Tony and Loki want to drag Eric out of the room by his testicles and torture him in the worst way possible—anything to teach him not to force things on Sasha, especially if it's what the two men think it is. "Lay back—" and that's the straw that broke the camel's back.

Loki and Tony burst into the room, the scene before them causing both of them to see red. Eric is resting half on top of Sasha, one hand resting on her hip and his other arm resting beside her head; his lips were hovering over hers, but she looked less enthused than he seemed to be—she had both hands on his chest, pushing him away from her.

Tony picks Eric up by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the room; Loki sits on the edge of Sasha's bed, helping her to sit up more comfortably. "Are you alright," he asks, green eyes filled with obvious worry.

"Fine now," she answers, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. He wouldn't let any harm come to her if he could help it, he just hoped that he wouldn't be the one to cause her any hurt worse than saying that she couldn't have any candy or that she couldn't watch zombie movies too close to the time she goes to bed.

"Love isn't easy; it takes a while to know when you truly feel it." She looks up at her best friend, her dark eyes catching the light of the setting sun.

"I love you."


	6. Blood Loss

Sasha stares down at her hand, or more importantly, the crimson liquid staining the pale skin. She was confused on where the blood was coming from or how she ended up lying on the sidewalk. Her eyes lift from her hand and look around, noting familiar houses and too many people crowding around her, but not the ones she needed to see. "Where—" She blinks to clear her vision, but the blur only worsens.

"Calm down," a man says, picking her up long enough to put her on something hard. His voice sounds distant and distorted, yet she couldn't understand why. Slowly her world fades to black.

Loki was panicked, though he let no one see this. He paced outside Sasha's hospital room, chewing absently at his thumbnail as he worries about the girl separated from him by a flimsy wall and perhaps Thor. They had gotten a call from the hospital seven hours ago that Sasha had been shot and was in surgery, now she's in ICU and could fade away at any moment.

Natasha places a comforting hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit on one of those uncomfortable chairs that all hospitals have. "You have to relax, brother," Thor tells him, voice cracking no matter how strong he tried to be.

"Thor's right," Steve concurs," if the munchkin could see you right now she'd probably throw something at your head." This makes the group smile, and if only for a moment, those smiles were the only thing that kept all of them from falling apart at the seams.

Sitting on the bed next to Sasha, Pepper held one of her hands and sobbed, Tony's arms wrapped around his wife's shoulders. It was hard on both of them and he didn't know what he'd do if his baby girl didn't pull through okay besides hunting down the bastards that did this to her. Hell, he'd do that anyway and happily face the consequences with a clear conscious.

Pepper wipes at her tears with her free hand, feeling more terrified than she'd felt in a very long time. This was her little girl lying in the hospital bed, her little girl that had no color in her cheeks, her little girl that might never open her eyes again or smile at some prank she and Clint had pulled. These thoughts make her cry harder, clutching at Sasha's hand tighter than before.

A soft knock sounds at the door before Loki pushes it open and walks over to the bed, placing the teddy bear he'd brought from Stark Tower under the arm Pepper wasn't clutching desperately at. "She'll pull through," he tells the couple softly," and when she does she'll be pissed if she doesn't have her teddy bear." Tony nods at the god, watching as Loki softly caresses the side of Sasha's face before walking out again and closing the door behind him.

The first sensation Sasha feels is a dizzying mix of exhaustion and nausea that most pain medications caused; when her eyes open she's assaulted with noise and a bright light that she wishes would disappear and leave her to her drug-induced giddiness. "The fuck," she grumbles, finally able to make out the people who are being so damn loud.

Her parents are the first ones she sees, and then it is Loki and the rest of their merry little band. She smiles at all of them, wondering just where she was and how she got there.


	7. A Game of Chase

Sasha runs as fast as she can, wincing every now and again because of the stitches in her side pull slightly when she moves her left arm. The person chasing her is quickly catching up with relative ease and a smirk on their handsome face. She speeds up as fast as she is able to; looking over her shoulder every few feet to see how much distance was between the two.

Suddenly she's lifted off her feet and spun around, the person holding her bridal style and laughing at the squeak she lets out. Sasha elbows him, dropping to her feet and beginning to run again, growing breathless, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins keeps her moving.

The man catches up again and they both tumble to the ground, laughing for the first time in what felt like months. Loki leans forward until his lips are just barely brushing against her ear.

"Tag, you're it."


	8. Hidden Secrets

Sasha was hiding something and Loki knew it, well, knew she was hiding something, but what the secret was exactly he had no clue and it irked him more than it should have. Every time he was near her she would seem to shut down for the most part; not talking as openly as she had before with him and none of the others would tell him why—just simply smile and shake their heads.

Maybe that's what got to him; the fact she'd told others, but refused to tell him. Sure, they'd still watch movies together and do all the other normal stuff, but when it came to a serious discussion she'd make up some terribly planned excuse to go someplace else—anywhere away from him. What was it that she felt she couldn't share with him? Ever since Sasha was seven the two had practically been joined at the hip. Today was different, Loki decided, he would get the truth out of her one way or another.

He walks down the hall to her room, opening the door after a polite knock and looking around. Sasha was lying on her bed, hugging her teddy and listening to her iPod; some song called Renegade by Styx. He sits beside her on the bed, gently shaking her shoulder until she woke up again and smiling when she opened her eyes. The eighteen-year-old smiles back, hitting pause and stopping the music. "What's up," she asks groggily.

"You're hiding something from me," he answers bluntly, wanting to get straight to the heart of the matter. Her smile fades instantly, turning into a frown.

"Everyone has secrets."

"Not the two of us." She looks down at the dark purple comforter, picking at a loose thread she found.

"Get out…" Loki can't hide the hurt look that appears on his face, but still does as she said, hoping that she would tell him in her own time.

When she hears her door close, Sasha hits play again; curling into a ball and clutching her teddy tightly to her chest while mumbling a quiet," I love you, Loki."


	9. Fleeting Hope

Loki stares across the table at the person he's beginning to truly love. No longer was Sasha a naïve teenager that loved to cause all sorts of trouble; now she's twenty-two, mature, and smiling at him in a way that is completely different than she used to. This was something he's felt for her for three years now, going on four, and he's expressed none of this to her.

He simply spends as much time with the mortal woman as he could, knowing he would certainly out live her unless she decided to come live in Asgard with him. He'd never posed the question to her, knowing she would stay where her family was and her family didn't plan on leaving their home planet for anything. Loki would stay here as well until she's gone, then he might return to his true home where his parents are waiting with open arms and love.

He stares at Sasha over the rim of his coffee cup, watching her as she types something on her laptop, probably some scheme she was planning or messaging her younger sister who's at some elite private school for girls. He takes in all her features; her high cheekbones, wide dark eyes, small nose, light pink lips, long, curling mahogany hair that shone with red highlights if under appropriate lighting, and a feisty attitude that could give Fandral and run for his money.

For the longest time, Loki had been trying to get enough courage to ask her on a date, but each opportunity waved as it passed him by, laughing at his cowardice. And she seemed not to notice and if she did she didn't seem to care.

What Loki didn't realize that Sasha was feeling exactly like Loki did; afraid to ask him to stay because she didn't want him to feel like he _had _to stay on Earth with her. Besides, he was a god and all she is, is a pathetic mortal that's not going anywhere fast.

Both sat at the kitchen table in Stark Tower, drinking coffee and stealing glances when the other wasn't watching; neither realizing what the other was feeling…


	10. A Powerless Feeling

Loki didn't like being useless when his love was in so much pain. Her hair is plastered to her head and a painful moan is torn from her lips as she grips his hand tighter. He swallows hard, ignoring the pain in his hand as he focuses on his wife. Surely Frigga was watching over Sasha and would allow nothing to go wrong.

His wife lets out an ear-piercing shriek, making him wince, but his eyes never left her ashen face; using his free hand, he brushes some of her hair off her face. Tears begin to sting his eyes as he hears a small cry just as his wife finally relaxed. The doctor smiles at the couple and says," You have a daughter."

Sasha grins, sobbing slightly when our child is placed in her arms. The little girl looks up with the blue eyes of all newborns, a curious light entering her eyes. "What shall we name her," Loki asks softly, lying beside his wife on the narrow hospital bed. She rests her head on his chest as his arms surround hers, helping to support their perfect child.

"Addison." Loki hated feeling so powerless and unable to help when those he loves are in such pain, but as he looks down at little Addison he realizes that, in the end, it was all worth it.


	11. Growing Up

He watches Addison closely; making sure the boy she was with kept his hand to himself and acts the role of a gentleman. "Babe," he wife asks, walking over and resting her head against his arm—too short to actually reach his chest," what'cha doin' over here?"

"Keeping an eye on Addison," he answers, voice quiet and emerald eyes full of concentration. Sasha laughs, looking back at their daughter as she and the neighbor boy sit on the front porch with their ice cream cones. "I'll not let her be treated like some boy's little plaything."

Sasha raises an eyebrow, taking in his chiseled features with a calm glance and a question on the very tip of her tongue. With a grin, she turns away from the god and begins to do the dishes since it was her night in Stark Tower. "I've a question for you," she says with a smirk that, if her husband could see it, would make him worry.

"And what would that be?" His narrowed eyes never stray from the pair outside as she dries a few dishes and put them up in the proper places, wondering how the mischievous man would actually react to her question.

With an all-out grin, Sasha starts towards the living room, throwing the question to him over her shoulder. "What are ya gonna do when she's no longer four, but sixteen and going out on a real date with a guy you probably won't approve of?"

"All I ask is that he come in so I can show him some Asgardian weaponry, then he'll run out with wet pants." The words are practically a snarl as the god stands closer to the window, thinking about locking his precious baby in some tower for the rest of her life.

**The prompt for this one was that I couldn't use Loki's name and I had to use the phrase "All I ask" word for word.**


	12. A Little Help

The request was simple enough; his baby girl needed help and who better to help little Addison than her father? Loki figured it'd be something relatively simple: she couldn't reach something, choosing an appropriate outfit, or just a cheering up after watching a sad movie. Nothing could have prepared him for what she actually needed.

He opened the thirteen-year-old's door to find her lying in bed, face pale and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Sasha sat next to her, looking helpless like all mother's do when their child is sick. "What's wrong," he asks softly, noticing that Addison was beginning to drift off to sleep. Sasha glances up at him, picking up a sticky note off the bedside table and holding it out for him to take.

"Take someone and run to the drug store," she says quietly, careful not to disturb our daughter," you'll find what you need there." I nod, figuring it was something important and deciding to make Steve and Tony go with me.

The entire way to the drug store Tony was questioning me about what the baby looked like and if he needed to kick someone's ass. He continued to talk like that until he saw what we were looking for. Clearing his throat awkwardly he mutters," Maybe we should've brought Pepper with us…" What was so strange about a grown man picking up some Playtex pads? What _were _they anyway?

"What exactly are they," Loki asks in confusion, causing Steve to blush and Tony to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, well…You tell him, Steve." Tony quickly walks away and begins to examine a bottle of cough syrup to look busy. Loki looks over at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"They're for females," Steve says with a cough," um…too…Lets just find them and get outta here as quickly as we can." Together, the three men work to find the specific item Sasha had written down, all the while Loki was silent and trying to figure out what Steve meant. Tony found the product first and bought them and lead the way out of the store and back to his car.

Growing agitated, Loki grabs the small package and takes a close look at it; his eyes widening the longer he reads. "Impossible, Addison is far from ready for this to happen!"

"Tell that to Mother Nature," Steve says, looking out the window and missing the determined look on the father's face.

"Oh, I'll do more than talk to her…"


	13. An Unforgettable Summer

_A young boy sits in his grandfather's lap, holding a teddy bear that's seen better days. "I remember it so clearly," the grandfather smiles, blind eyes seeming to stare at the wall across from him. The little boy, Andrew, didn't care—he knew his grandfather could use his other senses better than most. "It was the first time your grandmother had been to my home, a few months before your mother was born…"_

Loki watches Sasha from his favorite chair, smiling at the awestruck look on her face. This is her first visit to Asgard and he could tell that, if nothing else, the beauty would leave an impression that she wouldn't soon forget. "Do you like it," he asks, closing his book and laying it on the table beside him. Sasha smiles as she turns to face him, one hand gently resting on her swollen belly and rubbing small circles.

"It's all so beautiful," she breathes with an excited air about her," kind of hard to take it all in." Loki chuckles and holds out a hand for her to take so that he can escort her to dinner where she'll be formally introduced to his parents and older brother—a bit nervous that Thor would do something to embarrass Loki. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner awaits, Sasha."

"Um, shouldn't I change into something more—"He silences her with a finger on her lips and a grin lighting up his pale face. _He's done that much more often since I told him I was pregnant_, Sasha muses silently to herself, reluctantly following Loki to the dining room. The royal family, the Warriors Three, and Sif all stand when Loki and Sasha enter; Fandral getting a devious look on his face that quickly vanishes when Sif sends him a glare and an elbow to the ribs.

"Prince Loki and his wife, Lady Sasha of Midgard," a man announces before disappearing once more. Sasha develops a blush when all eyes land on her, trying to hide behind a much more confidant Loki. Frigga comes forward with a warm smile, resting a hand on Sasha's belly.

"You're going to have many children," Loki's mother tells the young woman softly, kissing her cheek before returning to the Allfather's side. The young couple approaches the group fully, Sasha nervously gripping Loki's arm. "Boys," Frigga states firmly," I expect all of you to be on your best behavior around Sasha and if I hear any differently you'll have me to deal with." Sasha and Loki both laugh when Thor's confidant smirk falters slightly, earning a kind smile from the Allfather. "Now, dinner will be out on the patio."

Sasha's breath was taken away as the Asgardian night surrounds her, the dark sky seeming to reflect the gold roofs of the houses below and there were no air planes or honking cars to fill the night with unnecessary and unwanted noise; it was all more perfect than she could have ever imagined was possibly real. The Asgardians themselves were a beautiful race—golden skin, flowing hair that was never out of place, impossibly strong, and voices akin to the richest silk.

"_She never wanted that summer to end," the grandfather tells Andrew," she thought it was unforgettable and too perfect for any picture or tales to describe." Andrew nods with wide green eyes, the same color his grandfather's used to be before a fight with Thanos that he barely survived. "What do you think, Andrew; is Asgard as amazing as my wife thought or did she forget after all?"_

"_It's great here, grandfather," Andrew answers honestly, staring up at his grandfather with a smile. The old grandfather traces his fingers across a page in the sketch book he had sitting precariously on the arm of his chair with a smile of his own—having memorized the picture long ago. There was a lake with the bluest water he'd ever seen the silhouettes of two people dancing next to a roaring fire; it was the last picture Sasha had drawn before she passed away and he cherished more than any of his other possessions._

"_Yes, she thought so too."_

**Like I stated in the summary, these go in no real order so you'll still be seeing a lot of Sasha.**


End file.
